hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Greed Island
Greed Island is a fictional video game in Hunter × Hunter. It is played on the "Joystation" video game console, is out of print, and sells at auctions for at least 8 billion jenny (the currency of Hunter × Hunter). The game transports its players' physical bodies into the world of Greed Island, only releasing them when they die (at which point they die in "real life" too), when they win, or when they use a special card in the game that lets them out. It can only be played by people who can use Nen. Aquirement Difficulty According to the hunter website the difficulty level to get the game used to be at H-class (easiest) since it's already available on public auctions, but because of the sheer high price it's been raised to G-class (easy). Ring, Binder, and Cards The Ring All players will have a ring that allows them to use two keyword spells in the game: 1. Book - by saying the keyword "Book",it will cause a Card Binder to materialize for the player's personal use to stash cards. 2. Gain '''- by saying the keyword "Gain" an item in it's card form will turn back into it's material form but can't return to it's card form again. The Binder The Card Binder has a total of 100 "designated" numbered slots, the goal of the game is to collect and fill these slots with the proper "designated" number cards. also there a total of 45 unumbered free slots in the binder for storing "undesignated" numbered cards The binder can also be used to check the names of players you met in the island The Cards All items that are picked up in the island transforms into cards then it can be materialized into item form again by holding it and saying "Gain" the other method if it's not placed in the binder immediately within a minute, Cards that are turned into items cannot be returned into their card forms again and the player would need find the same item once more to get it's card version again. '''Parts of the card 1. Upper left - Item/Card Designation Number. 2. Upper center - Item Name 3. Upper Right - Aquirement diffiiculty and Number of Allowable Card Transformation Limit. 4. Center - Item Illustration. 5. Bottom - Item description / Function. Card Rank/Aquirement Difficulty Levels Each card has a it's difficulty level that's written on the upper right of the card. There is a total of 9 levels that's listed below, from the most difficult to the most easiest to get in the game. *''SS'' *''S'' *''A'' *''B'' *''C'' *''D'' *''E'' *''F'' *''G'' *''H'' Maximum'' ''Card Transformations Limit There is a limit on how many items that can be transformed into cards, once that limit is reached other players that aquire the same item will not get the item into it's card form. The higher the card rank is, the lower it's Card Transformations Limit would be. Spell Cards These cards can only be acquired in shops on the town of Masadora, they can be purchased in packs containing random spell cards. In order to use a spell card you have to hold it in your hand, say it's name followed up with the keyword "On" then the name of player or place you want it to be designated. Another method is to insert the spell card into the slot at the end of the binder. Spell cards disappears after using it. Game Master Only Cards Only one of this cards is ever been revealed in the series, which Razor used on the Phantom Troupe. List of the 100 Designated Number Cards A player has to collect fixed number cards 001-099 in the Binder to get 000 Island's Currency Greed Island also uses jenny, however jenny is only acceptable by its inhabitants in card form. Locations Greed island is as big as a country's continent state 1. Magic City of Masadora ' ' ''' 2. Port City Soufrabi''' ' ' 3. Aiai, City of Love 5. Antokiba, City of Prizes 6. Gambling City Dorias ''' 7. '''Rubicuta City 8. Reimaro City Game's Creators There are a total of 11 people responsible for creating the game, and it turns out the name GREED ISLAND is actually an acronym composed of first letter of it's creators names. * G''' - Ging * '''R - Razor * E''' - Elena (Game Master in charge of players leaving the game, twin sister of Eeta) * 'E '- Eeta (Game Master in charge of players entering the game, twin sister of Erena) * '''D - Dwun (Actual name Wdwune, until Ging decided to change his name) * I''' - Unknown * '''S - Unknown * L''' - List (Freckled guy that explains when the game cleared) * '''A - Unknown * N''' - Unknown * '''D - Unknown Category:Locations